


Dancers! For Love

by Drunk_Lich



Category: GMMTV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: Fiat's talents and passion lands him a spot on the prestigious Dancer's Club, where rivalry amongst the greatest dancers are burning hot. When he becomes the prize for the competition, he could only freeze in his place. Toptap or Oajun?
Relationships: FiatOaujun, OffGun - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Opening Music

"God I wish I were God's favorite" Jennie groaned besides me. We were walking through an almost dreadful hallway now, our schedules on our hands as we, sadly, had different classes.

"Why did you even choose French for your elective?" I ask her. She's done nothing but whine about her having 'too much' language classes, when in fact she chose half of those classes herself.

"Because I had to! Didn't you know? French is the language of love!" She said with vigor, like she's suddenly possessed by some spirit and posed like she's declaring her love in a cliche way.

"And sexual innuendoes." I could only mutter as we had to part now. We really had to, because her 'Language of Love' is at the Left Wing while mine is in the Right.

A strange emptiness claws in me as this is the first time I've been separated from my best friend Jennie. Well, we've known each other for years, probably when we were only toddlers, and have been inseparable ever since.

I giggle as I remember a fleeting memory of her stumbling once on her birthday and falling directly on her cake, smudging her white dress. It was a mess, but it was memorable, since her crush that time helped her out.

I could only sigh at the memory. 'Fun Times'

I shook my head and got rid of the thought as my foot finally set down inside the spacious classroom. It was like most rooms seen in movies, a reversed dome with the speaker on the very bottom. 

I chose a seat in the middle, not so far back that I'd join the people who'd most likely be having sex, and not too far front to be noticed by the professor, just the perfect spot.

Yawning, I sat beside a hooded guy. He looked petite and small in his oversized hoodie, but who am I to judge anyways.

"Hey," whispered the guy beside me. I glanced at him before he continued, "mind if I borrow a pen?"

I shrugged for a response before turning to grab my bag. I must admit, the guy looked hot. He had a sharp nose that's easily noticeable. I haven't really stared at him long enough to register more of his facial details, which sucks but I had to suck it up.

I fished out a pen in my bag, 'this one's probably new.' A pity, but I still gave it to him.

He gave me a small smile, which was hella adorable, before he turned his attention back upfront. 

'Should I ask his name?' I internally debated as I was hatching a small plan of getting to know the guy. However, it seemed like my plan wouldn't even need to be developed as he passed me a small tear of paper.

'Toptap Jirakit, 04-xxxx-xxx ;)

P.S: you're very adorable :*'

I giggled softly before winking at him. With that, classes came and went, lunchtime finally came around the corner. 

I shot Jennie a quick message asking her if she's going out or eating in, which she replied with "in"

"Hey FiFi!" A familiar voice called to me. Without even looking at her I already started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Not even a glance? Poor me." Jenny sulked beside me. I stared at her with fake disgust, and laughter erupted from both of us as we finally entered the cafeteria.

"What do you think they'd serve?" I asked her as we followed the line to get our food. 

"I don't know, but I wish it isn't like those weird grubby ground meat back in high-school," an exaggerated shiver, "Remember when Win threw that disgusting food on our table? Ugh! the sound still haunts me to this day." She said as we reminisced the bizarre memories from high-school.

Fortunately for us, the food here was decent. A serving of vegetables, a small bowl of chicken soup, and what looked to be a cup of jell-o. We stared at each other and breathed out of relief.

We turned back, but I caught a familiar hoodie out of the corner of my eye. I gasped before tugging at Jennie's shirt. 

"Hmm?" She looked back at me. I pointed my finger at the Tap guy's figure before asking her if she minded us joining him.

She shot me a playful gaze, and before I could register what sort of mess she's about to cause, her hands already latched onto my wrists and dragged me to Tap's table.

"Hey! Are you FiFi's friend?" Jennie immediately asks loudly. The people around Tap's table stared at her, then to me. They seemed to pick up on something before joyously whispering to each other, pointing at me and Tap.

To say I'm embarrassed is an understatement! The whole table's looking at me! I could only push my glasses nervously and pull up something recognized as a smile.

'Dear Lord I will beat Jennie up when school's over. Even her Mom won't be able to recognize her.'

"Uhm, yeah. Toptap, and you are?" He said with a small smile. Wait, I kept on calling him Tap when his name was actually Toptap? 

'Thank the heavens I didn't tell Jennie that or she would've assumed I made a pet name for Toptap already!'

"Oh, I'm Jennie! FiFi's– no actually, Fiat's friend! I was wondering if we could join your table, since we're kinda new and we don't know anyone around yet!" Jennie spoke with such confidence that I could have easily mistaken her for being genuine.

'Only I know that she isn't.' I mumble internally. Toptap seems to not mind but asks his circle of friends, I assume anyways, for confirmation.

"Oh he's definitely fine to join! Hey, Jennie, right? I wanted to talk to you about something! I bet we could become best friends too!" A lady called out to her, which Jennie gladly accepted. I was forced to sit beside Toptap and eat my food.

'Oh my gosh what if everybody thinks I'm a messy eater?! This is all Jennie's fault!'

"Hey, Fiat? Mind to introduce yourself to us?" A guy called out to me. He was the one sitting besides the lady that called out to Jennie, and they seem pretty close too.

"Uhm-uhm, Hi! I'm- I'm Fiat, Fiat Pattadon! Uh, Multimedia Major." I blurt out. 

'Keep calm, Keep calm.' I whisper to myself.

"Oh, I'm Mike! This here is Godji, he's Gun, and this dude's Oaujun! That's Off, and the one beside you is Toptap! Welcome to our little circle!" He introduced with a cheeky smile. I reciprocated and tried to remember their names and faces.

Well, first off, Mike is very easy to remember face-wise. He has this sharp chin and a sharp nose-line that's very distinct. He also had high cheeks and small beard growing, so at least he's 80% recognizable in my head.

The Gun dude also looked very different, in a good way. He was small and wore an oversized shirt. He also has very plump and reddish lips, like cherries. He has this sort of charm to him with his hair covering most of his forehead. Well, I'd easily recognize him anyways, not by name but probably by face.

Godji had this wide face and a pretty smile, she also had small rounded eyes that looked like they're squinting at me. Her hair is tied in a messy bun, exposing her earrings. She was a pretty person, I must admit.

Oaujun, however, had this... unexplainable attractiveness to him. He looked regular on first glance but I can't quite put my finger on where his charm lay, but goddamn he's very handsome.

"Helloooo? FiFi? You there?" A voice called me out of my trance. Jennie was staring at me half with concern and half with teasing. I rolled my eyes at her before continuing my meal, eventually stealing a few glances at the Oaujun guy.

"So, how did you get to know Toptap?" Gun interrupted the suffocating silence. I looked up and swallowed before answering. 

"He... He borrowed my pen from a class earlier, haha." I dryly laughed as Jennie started whispering something to Godji. I ignored them and finished my meal quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Hey, I left my bag at the Theater, we had to practice earlier. Mind if you wait for me? I'll give you back your pen." Toptap called out to me. He seemed like he was hoping for a response from me, so I nodded at him.

'He seems like a kind guy, he probably meant it.'

I could only wait for them to finish, before following behind the group, who apparently still haven't let Jennie go.

I stared at Jennie nonchalantly, she's always been the more sociable one between us two, so I wouldn't wonder that she immediately blended in.

"Hey." A deep voice called out to me, I didn't know who it came from, but I instinctively turned behind me.

It was the Oaujun guy. I was caught unprepared, but I shoot him a quick smile and turned my head back, hoping to avoid eye contact.

"Hey, mind if I tell you something?" He whispered next to my ears. I may not see it, but I could feel that my cheeks were now incredibly red, and hot dang do I want to hide it.

He seems satisfied with me being flustered, because he immediately left me alone after whispering to me.

What... was that about?


	2. Start the Rhythm

We finally arrived at our destination, the Theater Room. Well, it wasn't exactly a theatre room per se, it's basically an empty classroom that the Theatre Club once used, but apparently the shift of Presidents brought the Dance Club an opportunity to take this room as their own.

It was an interesting story Jennie told me on the way. She has apparently juiced Godji all the information we'd ever need, though I don't really think knowing the past of the Dance Club would be beneficial, since I'm only here to pick up a pen.

"Toppy! You're here!" A voice called out to Toptap, which he replied with a hand wave.

I looked at the person who spoke and found that it was a guy, and a cutesy one at that. He wore an orang oversized hoodie-crop top, paired with black skinny jeans. He'd be someone you'd instantly recognize belongs to a Dance club because of the way he dresses up.

"Oh? Is that a new recruit?" Another voice calls out, this time from a guy who was sitting in the corner of the room. I briefly looked at him, shyly smiled, and shook my head no.

"Ah, a pity. I'm Khaotung, by the way." He said with a small smile. He was another attractive looking guy in this club, and I must admit that all of them were attractive.

'Specially that Oaujun guy.'

Before I could even notice, the guy who greeted Toptap earlier was already in front of me.

"I'm Cooheart! The Manager!" He introduced himself with a wide smile. He opened his hands towards me, so I shook it.

"Fiat," I said. He let go of my hands quickly, "and this one's Jennie." I introduced, and instead of a handshake, he and Jennie hugged.

'Weird.' I could only think to myself and tail behind Toptap, who was now rummaging through his bag.

"I know I put it here somewhere." I heard him mumble, so I decided to wait behind him. 

I look around this empty room, before noticing an almost unspoken tension in the room.

Mike, who you'd think was a leech for Godji, parted with her, though his eyes couldn't stop staring at her. Gun and Off were sitting in a corner quietly whispering to each other God knows what. Oaujun sat besides Khaotung and it seemed like they were talking about something, with Khaotung occasionally pointing at his laptop screen.

It seemed like... there was an inner competition between them?

"Ah, here it is!" Toptap finally said, before tapping my shoulder. I glanced at him and mouthed a quick thanks before going to where Jennie was, who up until now hasn't let go of Cooheart's hands.

"Hey, we gotta g-" "Oh Fiat! We've always joined dancing competions back then right? Let's join the club here!"

Jennie's voice immediately made me stand straight, with a blush instantly covering my face. I don't even have to look because the very memory of my dances made me embarrassed.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Haha, of cour-course not! We never danced! Ahaha! You were the-the only one who danced!" I said and tried feigning ignorance, but if we could communicate by death glares, I would be screaming 'DON'T BRING THAT UP' to her.

"Oh come onn!! You won a gold medal in street dance genre last year!" Jennie, despite knowing full well that I don't want to join, feigned ignorance and subtly coerced me to join.

Well, it's always been like that, I never wanted to dance before, but with Jennie's stubbornness, I danced. I won medals, sure, and I felt good dancing, but I never really saw an inspiration in it other than being coerced by Jennie.

"Really? He dances? HEY KHAOTUNG!" Cooheart said with excitement. 

Khaotung, without missing a beat, pressed something on his laptop, and a hit pop song immediately started playing.

And oh God I know that song.

"Come on! We know this dance!" Jennie rushed to my side, clearly not taking my reluctance as an answer.

So despite my dread to do it, I started tapping my foot to the rhythm. The lyrics are almost there, and I am completely sure that I'd fail miserably, or embarrass myself in front of experts, but the beat carries me away, as it usually does.

A beat drop, and my body started to enter an almost serene state, where the only thing in my mind was the lyrics, the beat, and my body.

My hands moved along a gracious line, like flowing water serenely moving, ripples spreading as the beat becomes rocks that disrupt the serenity. Ripples that spread from my head, down to my body, and to my foot.

My foot hops and taps along the beat, moving as if it had a life of its own. It thumped along the beat with practiced and impactful stomps.

A smile subconsciously blossoms on my face as my heart rate picks up, the thrill of dancing and achieving the perfect steps in succession, it fills me with indescribable glee.

When the song finally finished, a small layer of sweat covered my forehead and a big smile was plastered on my lips. It never felt better to dance when you felt anxious.

Of course, my high was shot down when I finally opened my eyes, well shit. I forgot I was not alone and there were people watching.

I stare at Jennie, who also had a small sheen of sweat on her forehead and cheeks, smile wickedly at me.

As embarrassment seeps in, I close my eyes and wait for insults, boos, trash, anything.

But applause was what I heard, and it even seems like they were amazed by my performance. But I highly doubt they were amazed by me, they're probably professionals! 

"Fiat." Cooheart said with an eerie seriousness. A lump on my throat forms as I felt that he'd kick me out of the very doors right now, even though I didn't come here to audition.

Wait, THAT'S RIGHT! I didn't come here to audition! How the hell did I end up dancing in the first place?! 

"Will you please join our club? Pretty Pleeeeeeeeaaaassseeee???" A sudden 180° turn to his attitude and now Cooheart's clinging to my arms like a Koala.

"I'm- I really only came here for a pen." I said with unmasked embarrassment, I mean who wouldn't? A cutesy guy clinging to you would make you act a certain way, and also, I never really intended to join in the first place!

"Yeah, Fiat, Jenny, join us pleaaaaasseeee?" Godji also pleaded and clung to Jennie too, who I just know wouldn't take the opportunity down.

"I'll- I'll think about it, I gue-" "What do you mean you'll think about it? No, Fifi," Jennie inches near my ears and whispers, "I know you like someone here. I can't be your wingwoman if you won't even make a move! Plus, all the guys here are cute! You can definitely snag one!"

I blushed at the very idea of it. I mean, Jennie never really put me in any bad situation, only risky ones. She's always been there for me and gives me a push whenever she feels like I need one, but it's just, it's not like I don't WANT to, it's just, it's just...

...I think I'm too intimidated by the piercing stare Oaujun is giving me, and by the way Mike and Toptap are silently whispering to each other while Toptap's eyes aren't leaving me. I think I'm intimidated by the way that Godji, who had her eyes closed, feels like she's going to pounce on me like a tiger, just to say yes.

In the end, I could only glance at Jennie, who by now was smiling softly at me. She knows, she knows I need to overcome this one on my own.

I breathe in deeply, feeling the slight chill the AC in the room is circulating. The murmurs in the room have died down by now, so I opened my eyes before smiling confidently towards Cooheart.

"I want to join." 

Cheers erupted from both Cooheart and Godji as they immediately dragged us outside, apparently to celebrate their 'success' in roping in another recruit.

Before we could get far though, a timer notification rang out from my phone. I quickly fish it out of my pockets and check what it is.

"I'm sorry, guys. I still have classes. We could definitely... celebrate... later, but I have to go." I said with a bitter smile. Cooheart immediately lets me go and waves me goodbye, while Jennie and Godji runs away without me noticing.

Without further ado, I started to run to my building before my 15 minutes were up. Without noticing it, Toptap was left behind me, wanting to mutter something but couldn't get it out.

As soon as I arrive at the room, I heaved a long sigh. I wiped the layer of sweat on my forehead before navigating for another seat in the class.

As I sat down, a text message from Jennie alerts me. I opened my phone and read out its contents.

「Hey, I bet you'd want Oaujun's number, so I already got it for you ;) you know what you have to exchange for to get it.」

I giggled at Jennie theatrics, but instead of complying, I ignored her message. She's been a lot helpful since we were kids, but we're in college now.

If I wanted to get Oaujun's number, then I have to get it for myself.


	3. Wild Hearts

If I want to get Oaujun's number, I have to get it myself. This is my time to gain some courage, and even if I fail, I'll definitely accept it without regrets!

'Or would I?' 

I shook my head, no more room for doubts now. I patiently waited for the professor to enter, but it seems like they're going to take their time.

To kill some time, I opened my phone and decided to play some games. A quick game would do, and something that I could immediately close if the professor enters.

I was about to tap on a suitable game when a notification alerted me. It was from my Messages, which is weird because people barely text me, usually contacting me through my social media accounts.

I opened it, and was shocked to see that it was actually a Group Chat. 

'I haven't joined any Group Chats in a long time, so why now?'

My subconscious question was answered immediately when Cooheart messaged again. It seemed like they were having fun.

Cooheart: I am not a bitch?  
Jennie: But Godji said so!  
Khaotung: yes Cooheart is a bitch, BI, CT, H.  
Cooheart: PERIODT!  
Godji: PERIODT! (2)  
Jennie: PERIODT! (3)  
Toptap: the topic? guys?  
Jennie: Oh yeah  
Jennie: What was it again?

Before I could read further though, the prof already entered the room. I closed my phone and began listening intently, hoping to not miss anything.

Time passed by slowly, I dreadfully glanced at my wrist watch again. 

'7 minutes before the class ends.'

"And that sums up the entire lesson for today! If you have any inquiries, I am always available in the faculty room, or maybe not always, but you all understand. I see some of you have other plans, so I will let you all off now."

With that green card, everyone simultaneously stood up, like we were some soldiers preparing for war, but instead of serious faces all they had were faces of relief, like they were released from some torture.

I stood up and joined the crowd going outside, easily blending into the crowd. Until we all were outside and dispersed quickly, going to our own destinations.

I quickly pulled my phone out of my pockets and checked if I had some other classes left today.

'Poli 110? no wait that's on a Tuesday. Nothing on 3:00, 5:00, and 7:00.'

I stared at my schedule with a weird feeling, why is my Monday so free? I'm basically free after 2:00. Ignoring that, the rest of the week lasts up to 7:00, what kind of sorcery is this?!

I can only helplessly sigh and continued reading the GC I was in, even though it was basically filled with Jennie, Godji, Off, Cooheart, and Khaotung's spam messages.

Scrolling through the hundreds and hundreds of spam, I quickly lost interest and decided to call Jennie. She might know where the others are.

Not even 3 rings later, Jennie picks up the phone, "Hey Fifi! What's up?"

"Hey, so my classes are already finished, and I think I can go and reserve us some seats on a local bar. What do you think?" I said without batting an eye to what her reaction would be.

"Oh, make sure to contact the club, I forgot to ask for their numbers, haha." I followed up before she agreed. 

Once the call ended, I started walking aimlessly in campus. They probably have classes until 5:00 anyways, so I can do whatever I want.

First, I visited a candy stall nearby. It sold many sweets like Nords, Bean Boozles, KitCats, and several other sweets that would get you diabetes.

"One Candy Floss, please. Oh and a small bag of Maltesers." The lady behind the stall gracefully picked my orders and wrapped it in a small red bag.

"Thanks." I waved at payed for the sweets.

While walking, my mind was going in circles and nowhere at the same time, trying to pass some more time before I had to reserve seats for them.

Without noticing it, somebody began walking besides me. I was pulled from my trance when a hand nimbly took a piece of chocolate from my pack.

"Hey!" I instinctively smacked the hand that was obviously stealing from me. Chocolates were precious gems that unless I gave away, cannot be taken from me!

"Who do you think you are?!" I angrily said without looking at the person who tried to steal from me. Making sure they can't take from me again, I closed the bag, before glancing at them, and-

"Oh shit"

It was actually Oaujun! He was staring at me with feigned innocence like he didn't just try to steal my food!

"Jerk!" I said and walked quicker, trying to hide the embarrassment I am feeling.

"Hey! Wait up!" He said and started to quicken his pace too. 

We were now walking side to side. He seemed like he was scrolling through his phone, but I can't really confirm since I'm too embarrassed to glance at him.

"Hey, I heard you're going to treat us for drinks? Where?" He said nonchalantly, trying to initiate a conversation.

I composed my thoughts first, wishing not to stutter, before replying. "I planned to reserve a Private Booth at Night Ravens, but it's too far from my dorm, so I'm- I'm still thinking of where to go."

He faced me for a quick second before returning his attention to his phone. Well, it seems like the conversation ended there, which is awkward.

After a few second of walking though, he suddenly spoke out of nowhere. "I could drive you to your dorm."

"Ha?!" I immediately reacted, partly from surprise because of him suddenly talking, and partially because I am extremely shocked to even think about him driving me home.

'Oh my god what if I puke on him?!'

"Don't worry, I've always driven those drunktards home, another burden won't make a difference." He seems so aloof about this topic, but my heart won't stop beating out of pace.

Even though he already confirmed that this isn't a special service for me or what-not, I still can't help imagining myself in his car, the smell of alcohol reeking in between us, and... and...

'NO! Don't think about that!'

I tried diverting my attention to the chocolate balls that I haven't finished yet. They tasted good... but my mind could not stop thinking about...

"HEY!" A piercing shout next to my ear snapped me out of my trance. With a startled look, I glanced at Oaujun, who now was looking at me with concern.

"I said, why are you so red? Is it too hot for you?" I know he meant it as someone who's concerned and shouldn't be anything more than that! "You might get heat stroke or something. Let's get under some shade."

Moving underneath a bench that was conveniently being shaded by trees, we sat down. I can't stop fumbling with the chocolates in my hand because of the embarrassment my dumb self caused earlier.

"FiFi!!!!" A loud voice called out from behind me. Without even looking, I already know it's Jennie.

A back-hug envelops me and a quick peck on my head before she sits next to me, coincidentally sitting between me and Oaujun.

"So, I took a quick 'bathroom break' to check on you! I wouldn't have guessed you'd be right outside our building!" She said enthusiastically.

"Well, I was gonna reserve a booth at 4:00, so yeah I'm just hanging around campus for a while." I said with a small smile.

We chatted for a while longer before she had to return to her classes. We waved each other goodbye before I decided to finally reserve for that bar party.

As I approached the Campus' gates, a white car slows down besides me. I ignored it, since it could most likely be some student waiting to pick up their date.

The sound of windows rolling down caught my mild interest, so I took a quick glance, but was promptly shocked by Oaujun in the driver's seat.

"Want me to give you a lift?" 

Even though the offer is very alluring, I had to practice chastity! "Uh, no thanks! I might make a mess of your car, haha."

"No, I insist." He said with a firm smile. I shrugged and got near the car.

The doors were already unlocked, so I opened it with ease and sat down. The smell of his car immediately filling my nostrils.

'It smells like Lavender.' A fleeting thought, it really did.

As my mind was pre-occupied with something else, I didn't notice Oaujun closing in, mostly because I want to suppress the assumption in my heart.

I pulled at the seatbelt, since that's how it usually ends in books anyways....

But oh ho ho Destiny had other plans.

As I pulled it down, I twisted my body slightly to the left to buckle it in, but that apparently offset Oaujun's balance, somehow.

Now his arms are around my waist, his lips are smack centered on mine, and his eyes won't leave mine.

WHAT THE F*CK?!!!!


	4. Disaster After 1 Car Ride

The car ride after that was silent, well why wouldn't it?! I still vividly remember his soft lips and his arms that slightly passed by my waist, and how his eyes stared at mine in an almost soothing manner.

'Oh my God stop thinking about it!' 

I glanced by the window for the hundredth time now, watching the sceneries flash by. It keeps me distracted but also makes me remember that moment.

Finally, I decided to clear the air, or something, and initiated the conversation, "Uhm, I'm... sorry, for that, uhm, that accident."

My words were tangled at my throat by now, my mind kept whirring, thinking of what to say or what to do to keep the conversation going, but my lips quivering and my throat entangled in a mess only provided a much more awkward scenario.

"Well, like you said, it's an accident. Past is Past, unless you wanted to change that." He so casually said it that I'm surprised he hasn't gripped the steering wheel to death or any other indication that he was anxious, he just... said it.

"Uh, yeah, haha." My response instantly killed the conversation, brutal, cold-blooded, murder. 

Thankfully, he saved me from awkwardness and initiated the conversation, "So when did you and Jinny meet?" 

"Hmm, we already knew each other since we were born, basically. Our parents were best friends and so they always brought us together whenever they were coming over to each other's house, so me and Jennie were already playmates." I recounted our history.

"Oh really? What about in grade school? You didn't have any other friends?" He kept the questions coming to keep the momentum.

"No, not really. Only Jennie stood up for my bullshit in Grade School, nobody wanted to be my friend." I said while remembering all of the laughs, crumpled papers, and even chalks flying to my direction. It wasn't a fun memory lane, to say the least.

"Oh... I'm sorry for that." He glanced at me for a second before returning his full attention to the road ahead.

"Well, things got better in High School I guess, I met Bright and Win, they also helped me a ton. They were that disgusting PDA couple you'd see in schools too." I snickered at the memory.

"One time when someone was going to pour paint on me, they both stood up for me, Win even going as far as throwing the paint back without spilling even a droplet of it! Then Bright up and punched the guy, telling him to never show his face ever again." I continued talking while my memories of my friends started to pour into my mind.

"Then there was this one time when Jennie finally met the two, but instead of getting all bitchy or all swoony over the two, she decided to imitate a scene in Mean Girls, but I don't really know, Bright told it to me after that mess. Win also responded back and that was how Jennie 'stole' Bright's man from him." By now, a giant smile has been plastered on my face, my longing to meet those two growing back subconsciously.

"Well, as much as I'd love to listen more, we're already here." Oaujun cut off my reminiscing with a point to the bar that we were already parked on.

"Oh, yeah." I reached for the seatbelt buckle and removed my seatbelt, 'God I'll probably have trauma with seatbelts now'

I opened the car doors and stepped out, the cold autumn breeze covering my frame and bringing an indescribable comfort.

"Let's Go." Oaujun called out so I started to walk towards the bar's entrance. The windows were all stained black outside, probably because there're no party going on currently, causing shadows to create an almost eerie outside scene.

Once we reached the entrance, I opened it up and was assaulted by the reeking scent of alcohol and disinfectant spray. It must be the janitors.

I followed my body instincts and found the appointment room easily. Opening it, I was met with a whiff of vanilla and cherries.

The room was a complete contrast to the party-ready mood outside, it was like a luxury room that could be found in 5 star hotel rooms, a lavish couch and royal wallpapers instantly catching your attention.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" The welcoming voice of a woman greets us after I took a superficial glance at the luxury of the room. I've been here one too many times to be starstruck with the fake glam.

"A VIP reservation at 7:00." I cut the chase early. I've had my experience in this room that I will never want to happen ever again, and dilly-dallying will only make it worse.

"Anything else? Maybe... special servic-" "-No. Mark the reservation in my name, I already have the VIP card, no thank you. Here."

She smiled at me before swiftly grabbing the VIP card and entering my details in her computer. After her obvious failure of a seduction, she returned my card and finally gave me a receipt.

"Get lost, losers." Her instant 180° attitude turn did not surprise me by one bit. I left that room without a second doubt, grabbing Oaujun's arms with me.

"Hey, hey! What's with the rush?" He asked me when we were outside of the room, but I didn't stop. I dragged him all the way outside of the bar and in front of his car.

"Okay, okay. Can you tell me what that whole thing was?" He asked me, but my eyes can't stop staring intensely at the bar's doors.

Finally, I decided to answer his questions, "There's a person count and time count in that room. The more people you bring in, the more noise you all make, the longer you stay there, the higher your reservation fee will be."

"Hey isn't that just outright juicing their customers?" He responded, an incredulous expression showing the shock he had from this piece of information.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to go alone. It means I can cut us some more cash. Luckily, you were silent the whole time so you weren't much of a burden, sorry for the choice of words. But not only that, the girl who greeted us was... a former classmate." I paused, trying to find the right words to say.

Oaujun kept silent, obviously waiting for me to finish, "She was... someone who was problematic. She... exposed my sexuality to the whole school... and made fun of my friends. It's all in the past now, though, so maybe that's why I didn't plan to stay that long."

"Hey, it's okay to get mad, that was your private information that she leaked." Oaujun's comfort fell on nothing though, I just felt worse for holding a grudge against someone who probably never meant to do it.

"Let's just meet up here later." I decisively ended the conversation to avoid talking about my past more.

"Yeah, we should. See you later?" Oaujun smiled at me before opening his car doors and getting in.

I ducked to face the car windows and waved at him before walking towards the street. I'll probably just wait for a cab.

A car pulling up beside me made me feel a weird sense of deja vu, as Oaujun smiled cheekily at me, "How would I know where to drop you off if I don't know where your house is?"

Despite feeling ashamed of hitching another ride with him, I reluctantly got on the passenger seat again. This time, he didn't lean in when I buckled up so we didn't have to go through another embarrassing moment.

'Sadly'

I shook the thought away and lead him to the apartment I was staying in. We waved each other goodbye before he drove off and I entered the building.

As I lay on my bed, I started to scroll through my social media apps. 

Nothing new really, a new issue about a pedophile apparently grooming someone for 7 years, then a meme thread, a new series called 2gether.

I sighed before plugging my phone in. I got out of bed and decided to eat some snacks then rest.

After nibbling on some chips I found in the cupboard, I entered my room and stripped down to my boxers. Feeling the refreshing feeling of the cold wind touching my skin, I immediately feel drowsy.

Before lying in bed, I set up an alarm for 6:30. Finally lying in bed, I entered dreamland.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

An annoying sounds forces me out from my blurry dreams, so I shut it off and stretched. With a yawn, my consciousness finally wakes up and slowly registers the next thing I'm gonna do.

"Ah, party," I sighed sadly to myself. I stood up and grabbed a towel, getting ready to take a bath and finally get some more rest.

Very quickly, time seems to become snippets of the falling water from the shower head slithering down my body, to a soft towel wiping away the water from me, and clothes running from my fingers, before I faced the mirror and checked out my outfit.

It wasn't that bad. A gray shirt with black cotton pants, white high cut sneakers and a white cap to top it off. I also wore ear cuffs that had star designs.

I looked... average, but I shrugged it off and called Jennie to pick me up. Three rings later, she picked up. "Hey Fifi! You ready?"

"Yeah, I think." I nervously chuckled towards the end, but she only responded with a reassurance before dropping the call.

A text notification greeted me. It was from a registered number, specifically, Toptap's.

「Hey, this is Toptap」  
「Oh, Hi!」  
「I got your number from Jennie, sorry 😅」  
「No, I'm sorry for not texting you earlier 😂」  
「btw you already reserved for us ryt?」  
「Yeah! 😊」  
「cool, see you later?」

I shrugged before slipping my phone to my pockets before heading downstairs. Jennie might pull up anytime now.

My expectations weren't in vain as she did pull up around 5 minutes later. Her hot pink Chevrolet attracting the eyes of pedestrians.

"Get in loser! We're gonna party!" She said with a wide grin while her free hand held an alcoholic drink, probably another cheap drink she found.

Hopping on to the shotgun seat, the music from her old iPod started playing, "Where did you get that drink?"

"I don't know either!" Her cat shaped shades lifted up as her laugh fills the car. She pressed on the gas and our car ride began.

"I HAVE A HEART I SWEAR I DO  
BUT JUST NOT BABY WHEN IT COMES TO YOU!" We sang our hearts out to some classic Kesha songs, getting our party vibes on as her cheap booze was passed between the two of us.

While blaring music distracts us, I felt a weird sense of freedom and happiness. Maybe it'd sound cheesy as hell if I say it out loud but staying in this moment is what I'd want right now.

We arrived to the bar shortly, the fairy lights outside already lit on, a multitude of colors passing by the window panes and the muted sound of songs blaring inside made for an exhilarating air outside. 

"HEY!" Godji's calling was responded with an excited Jennie, so they immediately hugged like they haven't met for 5 years.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" Off was obviously excited as he was basically jumping on the spot, if only Gun wasn't holding his shirt with an obvious grip.

"Headcount!" Mike quickly started counting underneath his breath, before checking who was missing. 

"WE'RE MISSING OAUJUN!" "Yeah yeah, I'm here." 

I instantly stared at Oaujun's attire, he was wearing an all-black attire, a black shirt that was just a slight bit larger than his size, black skinny jeans that perfectly emphasized his legs and black low-cut sneakers that seemed slightly worn out.

"Let's go?" Toptap said in a loud voice, inviting everyone in. I don't know if it was just me or if he stared at me while saying it, so I ignored them all and walked up to the bouncer.

"Reservation. Fiat." I quickly said and passed an I.D. It didn't take long for all of us to get in, so we all went upstairs and entered the secluded booth reserved for us.

"WHOO!" Off's excited scream was drowned out by the blaring music. The beats of the speakers forcefully making my heart pick up pace, causing all of us to feel an indescribable excitement.

"OKAY! SINCE WE JUST GOT TWO NEW MEMBERS, WHAT ELSE DO WE DO OTHER THAN PARTY GAMES?!" Cooheart's voice reached all of us perfectly clear, so everyone took a seat in front of the small table meant to hold the drinks we'd be drinking off later.

"OKAY! FIRST THING'S FIRST. INTRODUCE YOURSELVES! FLUKE TAKE THE STAGE!" Cooheart shoved someone out of their seat before sitting down too.

The guy named Fluke stood there for a few seconds, before his feet started tapping along the beat. With a few encouraging hoots from the club members, he started dancing, causing the whole squad to cheer intensely.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WE DANCE!" Cooheart's excited scream ignited the flames of passion within us, with Fluke finishing his 'introduction' we started going around the table and continuing.

It was phenomenal, finding random steps and being encouraged to go on even if you felt like you just did a lame move. Everyone had a unique approach, with some even dancing slowly to some sad songs that played.

By this time, I finally realized that Off wasn't actually part of the dance club, but is constantly in their circle to watch over his boyfriend. It was sweet, but the fact that he hasn't picked up any style from his boyfriend made him the star of the show.

Drinks were passed to our table, with Mike even accepting a dare and finishing one bottle in a minute.

"TRUTH OR DARE!!" Gun shouted and without even saying what his made-up rules were, he spun the bottle.

A cacophony of cheers erupted when it landed on me. I chuckled and responded "DARE!"

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in our club!" Gun shouted and raised his half-empty bottle, before Off stared at me with an almost murderer-like glare, warning me to stay away from his 'Babii'

The effect of the alcohol took its toll on me so my courage was through the roof right now. I stood up and headed for Toptap's seat.

I gave him a quick peck on the corner of his lips before running my fingers on his jaw. Before he could lean in though, I already left him and sat besides Oaujun.

"Okay SPIN THE-" before they could finish, I grabbed Oaujun's hair before saying out loud, "Let's do it properly this time."

Without further ado, I kissed him with an open mouth, my lips starting to taste the slight liquor that ran over the plump skin of his lips.

But all of that fades away as I felt the world turned dark.


	5. Disaster After 2 Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad chapter today, sorry QwQ

The whole club was in absolute shock, as Fiat was clinging to Oaujun while snoring lightly. His actions earlier created so much drama that it'd be a topic they'd share with whispers.

"O-oh well, haha, that's too much for- for a drinking game!" Mike tried to remedy the intensely awkward air, failing miserably at best.

"Uhm, OFF! Yeah! When did you meet Gun again?" Cooheart said with a small smile and smoothly opened a topic, which Mike failed doing.

"We- we met in a bar first." Off's reply added a sour mix to the air, as now even Toptap had a bitter look on his face.

"I'm gonna go smoke." Oaujun said casually while untangling the sleeping Fiat from his neck.

The gang gave their own signs of approval before silently sipping on their drinks, obviously cleaning their hands from the conflict.

Jennie already had Fiat on her lap, silently brushing his hair and calming the slight discomfort he was showing.

"I'm gonna head off too, I left something in my car." Toptap stood up and left without waiting for their agreement. The gang shrugged anyways and were left alone to their own devices.

Cooheart and Fluke seemed to click well, talking about their boyfriends and other things that seems to elude those who listen.

Off and Gun were flirting very vivaciously, obviously not intimidated at all by the stares that were landing on them. 

"Papiii~" Gun whined and pushed away Off's slithering hands from his thighs. "Aow, does Babii not like it?" Off asked with a whimper of an abused dog.

Godji who was besides Mike was having a field day on shooting and filming the interaction, highly entertained by Off and Gun's antics.

Mike kept pestering Godji but she ignored him, causing the guy to sulk and drink his own liquor. 

Eventually, one by one they slipped away from the circle to party downstairs, occasionally returning to check on their phone or to grab some drinks that they're sure aren't drugged.

The night passed by, when it struck 12:00 AM they all started to head for their chauffeurs; Toptap, Oaujun and Jennie.

Godji and Jennie shared her car, Mike, Khaotung, Gun and Off were in Toptap's car and finally, Cooheart, Fluke and Fiat were in Oaujun's.

~

My head throbbed intensely when my alarm started blaring in the room. The darkness beneath my eyelids somehow turned dizzying, almost making me gag.

Groggily slapping my alarm clock, I got up with a headache. Probably from my drinks yesterday, I shouldn't have drank a lot.

I stood up and tried walking straight to the bathroom. Flicking open the lights, my messy hair greets me in the mirror.

Opening the faucet, I started to wash my face. With the sounds of rushing water reverberating in the room, I tried remembering what I did yesterday or when I was dropped off.

Sadly, despite finishing on rinsing my face and even brushing my teeth, nothing came back to me.

"Didn't we order light drinks? Why am I so drunk?" I question myself before heading back to my room to change my outfit.

"Thank Heavens it doesn't reek of vomit." I commented to myself while taking off my clothes. With nothing but my bare body, I started to rummage for clothes to wear, randomly grabbing whatever.

A white shirt, black sweatpants, and red elmo socks. I ignored the weird combination and walked out of my dormitory, a bag slung over my shoulders and a piece of toasted bread in my hands.

Ready-to-eat food are literal god sends, I swear. Imagine not having to cook or prepare sandwiches in the morning? That's luxury right there.

I hailed a cab and got to uni very quickly, the constant influx of students greeting my eyes.

Since I joined the Dance Club, I should probably drop off there on lunch or after classes.

~

Before I knew it, morning classes were finished. What's weird, however, was that Jennie hasn't met me yet the whole morning. I've also been calling her but she wouldn't pick up.

Who knows, maybe she was busy, she did take up acting as her major.

Random thoughts kept running through my mind as my feet lead me to the cafeteria. It was lunch time for a few so it wasn't exactly crowded.

I got some food quickly and found a table nearby. The leftovers from other students weren't even properly cleaned.

I threw the styrofoam cups and plates before starting to eat my food, mindlessly picking at my food with my chopsticks.

The meatballs tasted sour, probably had too much salt. The soup barely had flavor, they either put too little ingredients in the broth or it was just diluted until it had no flavor left.

I sighed and finished the meal quickly, wanting to finish the day quickly and without cough-ups.

"Hey Fiat," a familiar voice called out. I turned to see Toptap smiling at me, on his hands were what I presumed his lunch.

"Oh, you're gonna eat?" I asked even though it was obvious. He didn't seem to mind and nodded softly, sitting down in front of my seat.

"How were your classes?" He blew on his soup before answering my question. "It was okay, very boring tough." He giggled and started to eat his meal.

I stare at him in silence, watching his features incidentally. His hair loosely waving, his scrunched up nose whenever he inadvertently inhales the scent of the soup, and the slightly visible muscles bulging out of his clothes.

"Let's go?" His question snapped me out of my reverie. I nodded and tailed behind him as we walked along the hallways.

Eventually, we reached the Dance Club, entering through the doors, the entire atmosphere plunges into a deafening silence. I also saw Jennie inside seated besides Fluke.

It didn't help that everyone was staring at me like I just did something wrong, which I very obviously didn't!

"Uhm- Hel-Hello?" I greeted out before they all resumed their conversation but in a hushed manner, particularly avoiding eye contact with me.

Even though it should be an accident, I can't help feeling like it was something... familiar. This feeling of being under everyone's scrutinizing gazes that border condescension, and everyone avoiding to talk to you.

A clap to my back shook me out of my trance, weird how I've entered a bunch of those ever since this morning. I looked back to see it was Cooheart.

"Okay! Everyone! I got a note from the Principal earlier, and apparently we have another Spring Fest!" Cooheart announced, immediately picking the attention of the whole club.

"Uhm, excuse me? What's a Spring Fest?" I asked Cooheart, who was more than pleased to explain.

"It's the nickname we gave to competitions held early on in the semesters. Someone from the past club suggested it to be called Spring for some reason, so it's become a tradition for us."

That explains, so it meant that the club was already going to join a competition. 

"It's apparently going to be held at the County Theater approximately a month from now, which also means that we're gonna have to balance the monthly exams and this practice! 

"Not only that, apparently, BTS and iKON will be our competition, so we have to work hard!" His encouragement got spirited replies in return. 

Before I could ask, Cooheart already spoke what was in my mind, "BTS is a famous dance group backed by a company, so they always join in dance competitions around the country. 

"iKON's the same but they're less famous than BTS." I nodded quickly and put the information in the back of my head. I bet I'd barely qualify for a dance group that's backed by a company anyways, so I wouldn't bother to cross them.

"So, any idea who's gonna be our frontmen this time?" Cooheart asked the club once again, who all seemed to prepare for an execution.

"Since they sparked so much chemistry yesterday, our frontmen this time round is Oaujun and Fiat! Give them a round of applause!"

Somehow, most of the members let out breaths of relief and clapped vigorously. However, Toptap who was beside me wore a bitter expression before clapping along.

"Uhm, wait. Isn't it a bit unfair? Also what do you mean by chemistry?" I asked Cooheart, who stared at me for a second before holding up a finger, "Hold on a minute."

He ran to Fluke and Jennie's circle and seemed to be talking about something, before returning to me.

He smiled widely before shaking his head no, "Nope, it's not unfair at all. Also, I didn't mean what I said earlier, just go along the flow! It'll be fine. Don't worry!"

I stare at him with doubt, I feel like I might be seen as a user, but whatever.

Cooheart called everyone, so they all sat in a circle in front of him. It looked almost like a circle of kids listening to an adult.

"Can our two frontmen stand in front of us?" Cooheart requested. I smiled awkwardly before standing in front of everyone, next to Oaujun who didn't seem to mind whatever was happening.

"Okay, any songs in idea? Any concept?"

And just like that, time passed by quickly and we all had to attend our afternoon classes. We all agreed to meet up after 7:30 to properly plan out the dance.

However, no manner how many times I try not to think about it, the more the question lingered in my mind.

What did they mean about sparking chemistry between me and Oaujun?


	6. Time's Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's shorter than usual :// been feeling a bit blue. But this too will pass! I'll try to make it up for the next chap! :3

With the intensity of our schedules, I'm still at a lost on how we all manage to even keep our sanity safe. 

We all have been working non-stop these past few weeks, always finding time to squeeze in at least a few minutes of dance practice between free times and whenever we are doing some Readings.

My mind couldn't help but drift away whenever the professor talks about the topic in detail, always making me uninterested in the worst ways possible.

Subconsciously, my pencil started to draw on the paper sheet. I wasn't some art prodigy nor did I really practice drawing, but it was good enough to make me feel proud of it.

Circles and scratches formed the face, lines angled the eyes and nose while curves formed the ears and gave the jaw some edge. Locks of hair were randomly scribbled, giving the look of a disheveled man.

I stared at it for a minute, trying to find any faults in it before quitting and letting my head float away, the thoughts of Ice Cream making me crave for it.

A bell ring snaps me out of my trance, shuffling clothes and footsteps already audible from the whole room. Everyone was craving to get out, and I wasn't planning to be the last one out.

Within a few moments, I am already outside of the room. Dispirited students pass by one another as we all shuffle towards our destinations.

Today was a Monday so I had no classes after this one. I stumbled along while playing with my phone, checking news and catching up on some issues.

Without noticing it, somebody was already besides me. We walked for a bit before they spoke up. 

"A penny for your attention?" I shot Toptap a startled look, I didn't even realize he was there.

He smiled at me before we fell into small talk and laughter. It didn't take us long to reach the Dance Club too, so we cut it off quickly and joined the scant few who were already preparing.

"Just in time," Godji said and invited us over. I dropped my bag and hurried over to them, their practice barely beginning.

Within the next few moments, counting voices and reprimanding calls were exchanged between us. Nobody had the rights to make mistakes, so we had to always do it from the top or start from a checkpoint.

The doors opening caught my attention, I shot a quick glance and saw Oaujun entering with a heavy mood.

I didn't- well, I couldn't approach him now, but it looked like I didn't have to because after dropping his bag, his hasty footsteps towards us showed that he'd join.

"Hey, Fifi, go practice with Jun, you two have mostly separate dances than us." Godji shooed me away, like I was some stray dog in her house.

I pouted at her before stomping towards Oaujun in fake anger, causing her and a few of the club members to laugh.

"Well, shall we start now?" Oaujun said, to which I nodded slowly, unsure if I'm talking about dancing or something else.

He chuckles at my hesitation, "Don't worry, I don't bite." 

I chuckled and punched his shoulders playfully before we started choreographing our steps.

The song the club chose was 24K Magic by Bruno Mars and we had a party-theme in mind when it came to the steps. 

"What if we do this at the beginning?" Oaujun's sudden movements caught me off guard, but I quickly followed his actions. Our arms intertwined before a 'cup' was on our mouths.

"Yep, that's awesome." He complimented himself before playing the audio one more time, getting into the zone.

I couldn't stop blushing though. I never realized how tall Oaujun actually is when we did that action, it felt like I was being slightly carried by him.

It was... sexy and at the same time hot as hell. I shook my head from those thoughts as we started to keep on pushing and pulling at ideas before choreographing them.

The hardest part for me however was the foot maneuver he decided to add. It was easy on theory, but I kept slipping and couldn't find my balance, so I fail.

We kept going at it for half an hour, the room gaining numbers but also losing more, all of them taking a short break before going to their classes.

Eventually, only the two of us were left. We kept throwing ideas around before we decided to take a break and sat down.

I grabbed a bottle of cola for myself and him from the vending machine outside. The fizzle of the carbonated drink giving me a slight jolt and energy.

We sat on the same side of the wall, but the gaping 5 feet between us showed how awkward being alone is.

Eventually, Oaujun must have gotten sick of the silence, because he invited me over. "Hey, let's watch some resource material. It might help us on the steps later on."

I gladly obliged, mostly because I barely had time to watch some dance covers and partially because I had the chance to get close to him.

When I got close, the heat his skin gave off and the scent of his cologne strongly filled my nostrils, giving off the faint scent of what smelled like chocolate and an almost earthy smell. I didn't know how to describe it, but it was very pleasant to my nose and didn't hurt like other perfumes.

I leaned over to his shoulders, trying to angle it so that I could watch from his phone too, of which he was connecting his headphones to.

He offered me the right bud, which I gladly accepted. He booted up his YT and we entered a strange air of commenting randomly on videos and laughing at miserable jokes.

We didn't even realize the time, nor did I realize when my chin decided to rest on his shoulders.

It felt good, his scent made me feel extremely light and was pleasant, but good things had to come to an end. With a message notification from the groupchat, we both were alerted that almost everyone had to go quickly. Some were going to do their Theses, others were going to join a group for Reading, while some had to do Performance Tasks.

"Well, that sucks." He mumbled before getting up. I promptly followed and went for my bag.

"Are you leaving already?" Oaujun asks. I hummed softly before heading straight for the door.

A hand lands on my shoulders, I look back and saw him cheekily grinning at me. I was about to ask him before he shushed me and pushed us outside the club.

"I wanted to join you, I have nothing to do anyways."

I blushed at the thought that we were going to date, not noticing how we was staring at one end of the hallway, and how someone was staring at us in a pained way.


	7. It's Fall Season

He didn't stay for long though, Oaujun eventually parted with me, leaving me alone in the emptiness of the sidewalk.

I ignored the silence of being alone and enjoyed the cold breeze of autumn softly hitting my face, wafts of pumpkin spice latte from a nearby cafe attracted me almost seductively.

My feet were carried to the cafe where the scent came from, a small shop that seemed to work on holidays. I remember going here in Spring, it served the perfect egg meals and milky coffee that tasted magnificent.

My hands landed on the handle, pushing it slightly and opening the store. Once opened, a door chime alerted the shopkeeper that a new customer arrived.

It was a woman in her late 20s, she had split hair colours, black and orange, and a nose ring, giving off the goth vibes that seemed to blend easily with the autumn weather.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Her soft voice soothed my aching muscles somehow. I smiled at her before ordering a PSL.

"Will that be all?" She wrote my order on a small notepad behind the counter, the scribbling of pen on paper clearly audible in the otherwise silent shop.

"I'll take a pumpkin pie, dine in. The drink is for takeout. Thanks!" She smiled at me quickly before grabbing a pumpkin pie from the display.

I gladly accepted the plate and sat in a corner of the shop, sinking into the cushions of the round seats. The slightly warm pumpkin pie along with the natural ventilation of the room made a comfortable contrast.

It didn't take long for me to finish the pumpkin pie. I even felt disappointed that I couldn't eat it longer. I grabbed the plate and brought it near the small window labelled as 'plates n cups'

"Hey, can I pay for it with Paypal?" I ask the bartender, who nodded with a cute smile before giving me the cup I ordered earlier.

She also passed me a QR code where I can scan. It was a quick transaction, so now I'm back to walking the cold streets.

Since I took my time in the shop, the skies were painted in lovely oranges and pinks. It wasn't intentional but it felt like it was in theme with autumn. 

I giggle at the thought before heading for the bus station.

~

Another alarm blaring in my room, another blurry moment of cleaning myself, and another moment of quickly preparing breakfast for myself. 

It's all so repetitive that it slips from my mind sometimes, like fleeting memories that feel so hard to retrieve. Before I knew it, I'm already on the university's gates.

I barely see Jennie these days, she's always so swamped with acting and performance tasks that I wouldn't wonder if she'd collapse every time she's home.

I texted her about it, but she seemed insistent on finishing her tasks ahead of time and sleeping for a complete day.

It felt weird being away from her for a long time, sure, but that's how it is. We can't always be with people we love, sometimes distance would let it become better, instead of chains that would prevent both of you from growing.

I met up with a few of my newfound friends, though it isn't really long term, more like we're tolerating each other's existence for the sake of our group project.

I don't like short term friends, but I can't always avoid things like these. We shared a few pointers and asked about our progress on our part.

Unsurprisingly, one of us five didn't do their job, obviously wanting to leech off our work. The others treat him like shit, but I'm too busy trying to save my neck in the Dance Club to care about his negligence.

A bell ring and classes start again, this time I can't have lunch in the club. Too many classes today and all of them take at least 2 to 4 hours of my day, trying to keep up is already hard as hell for me.

Without even trying, the whole day seems to pass by a blur. Too much filtered information about politics and too many history lessons. They barely teach us how to efficiently use the resources a governor has, but only teaches how to exploit the tax system to our pleasure.

I faintly remember the professor entering a long rant about world religion and how it massively affects the Tax Distribution and Collection system. It felt like propaganda to me, but he was one of those professors that entered a long rant because of a single train of thought.

I think he called me out for an example, but I couldn't care to remember what I said to fuel his flames. I think I made him happy with my answer, who knows.

I sigh in defeat as dragged steps reach the familiar doors of the dance club. It was already night outside and the lights in the hallway were too scattered and few, casting looming shadows that'd be similar to horror movie scenes.

I opened it and was met with almost everyone on their laptops typing furiously, click clacks filled the air in a rhythmical pattern. Some were wearing glasses that I didn't know they used. It seemed like instead of practicing, for now, we're rushing to finish our responsibilities.

I headed for a corner, next to Khaotung who wasn't typing for an assessment but was tweeting with scary speed. His shit-eating grin showed he's about to roast someone to death with his tweet.

"Why aren't you doing your assessments?" I ask him and leaned closer, trying to see what his tweets were about.

He shrugged and hit the enter button, obviously satisfied with his essay-like thread, "I already finished them like a week ago. Finished my part in thesis too, they gotta collect and organize the data themselves."

I applauded his speed, he's either so diligent in his studies or he's so excited to get into his Twitter to finish his responsibilities that quick. I can't help getting slightly envious, but I quickly shrug it off and started to talk to him about a fandom we both like.

"Have you read the manga?!" He excitedly whispers, to which I nodded vigorously, "It's like one of the few I actually read! It's so good!"

We end up in a deep discussion about the manga's plot and ended up arguing about the next arc, basing off of the knowledge we both have from the novel. I speculated the MC would die, showing the inconsistency with the novel, but he begged to differ and said that the Love Interest would.

Surprisingly, when we reached a bottleneck in our argument, everyone started to stretch and sigh in relief one after another. They must have finished by now, seeing how a few of them were silently chatting with each other now.

Khaotung and I giggled before I headed to Oaujun's corner, eager to get the dances done today and polished next week.

"We're halfway done, and I already have the next few steps in mind, but I need your consent to do it, or else I'd have to change it." He said without looking up from his laptop, dragging and dropping what I assume are photos. I couldn't see what he's doing and he seemed like he wouldn't look up any moment now, so I hummed in reassurance.

"Cool, let me finish this quickly before we start." 

I didn't have to wait that long, he rushed to finish it before closing his laptop. I helped him up and he immediately began to explain what we'll be doing for the next few steps.

"Isn-Isn't that a bit... uh..." I stumbled on my words, too embarrassed about the description of the steps. My eyes dart around the room trying to calm my racing heart.

"Well, if you wanna back out-" "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I panicked and cut his sentence mid-sentence.

I sucked in a long, cold breath before nodding at him. "I'm up for it."

He smiled at me before we started to mark the key steps, before what I was scared to do.

The sensual part of the steps.

It was barely the beginning, as the feeling of getting so close to him already made me forget the steps. We had to redo it several times and I've become beet red by the time we got the steps down.

It wasn't even hard, it's just I malfunctioned too many times that we had to redo it too many times. 

My blush lasted long, until we reached the next... sensual... steps...

I was too embarrassed to even think of it, but the idea of his hips moving behind me while I laid on him broke something in me.

Apparently, that something was my ankle's willpower, as I tripped and fell on him with my whole weight. It caused both of us to fall with an audible thud.

The stares from the club didn't even faze me, because the intimidating feeling of Oaujun's arms wrapped around me and his hard chest clouded my mind too much, I didn't even notice a sad gaze towards us.

"I'm- I'm so sorry!" I stood up with lightning speed, quick to distance myself at least 5 feet from him. My eyes found the floor extremely attractive.

"No, I think that's enough today." He called out. Everyone grunted in agreement, obviously tired as well.

I nodded silently before swiftly going after my bag, "Well-Well, if that's the case... I'm-I'm going first, haha."

My eyes couldn't even meet anyone's, as the room quickly left my vision. I darted to the gates, wanting to trip and bury my head into the ground.

It didn't help that I remember vividly the feeling of Oaujun's member on my ass earlier.

'Oh my God this is so embarrassing!'


	8. The King

Ugh.

It was another day, a dreadful one again. Another morning routine, nothing really different to be honest. 

How many times have I done this? Seems all too boring to me. Maybe I should spice up things today? Nothing's gonna go wrong anyways.

Instead of the regular bread, I decided to eat breakfast in my room. I still had some few leftover ingredients in the fridge anyways. Though I don't know which ingredients there are, I bet I could make a hearty breakfast.

Rummaging through the cupboards, I found few cans of sausages. They weren't expired yet, a bonus. Maybe I should go grocery shopping some time? 

Casting another short glance in the cupboards, my eyes found a hint of attractive blue. Wait, could it be?

I removed some of the condiments and spices around and saw an opened box of Oreos hiding snugly. Bingo!

I let out a silly grin. Who's gonna stop me from eating chocolates in the morning, anyways? I live alone!

I closed the cupboards before checking the fridge. I had a few eggs, that'd make for an omelette later. I also caught an unsuspecting bacon, ready to be finished.

Well, my schedule today is kinda late, and it's only 8:30, so maybe I can go crazy and treat myself to some relaxation.

Grabbing the hanging apron by the kitchen's walls, I decided to get down to work. I went ahead and looked for a frying pan, effortlessly finding it in one of the lower cabinets. 

With an uncannily slow speed, I opened the stove and put the pan above. 

While waiting for it to preheat, I approached the slightly new coffee maker. I barely used it, but luckily Jennie wouldn't allow me to run out of coffee beans, so I could quickly whip myself a drink.

With both the coffee maker's low humming, indicating the slowly boiling water within, and the pan's low sizzling sounds, I felt completely relaxed for the first time since I entered college.

Wow, maybe I should divulge myself in this luxury some more. It doesn't hurt anyways. It'd also help me improve my cooking skills.

After waiting for a song's duration, I hovered my palms slightly above the pan, trying to feel the heat. It felt hot enough for me anyways.

With hesitation, I slowly crack the eggs. I'm scared of accidentally breaking the whole thing, causing me to hold it on front of the hot pan for too long.

Eventually, I got the egg yolk out, the sizzling slightly shaking me awake. I still had one more to crack, and I should probably quicken the pace.

Finally, I managed to get the two eggs in the pan. I managed to sprinkle in a pinch of salt too, something Mom always reminded me to add.

She also loved adding greens in it. Sadly, I didn't buy them from the grocery, so I couldn't add them in. Tragic, to be honest. I miss her cooking.

Snapping from my slight reverie, I start moving the spatula and flipping the egg slightly. It kept sticking, so I had to continuously scrape. 

After another song's duration, I slid the eggs to an already prepared plate. The yolk had enough sloomp in it that it's slightly runny, but not raw enough, just properly cooked.

Next up, I picked up strips of bacon and lined them nicely in the pan. Bad idea. A few splashes of oil landed on my hands.

I sharply inhaled. It's painful, but I could bear it. It's highly inconvenient though, I must admit.

A certain beat from my phone catches my attention though. I think I heard this somewhere, it sounds groovy.

I hop along to the beat while the pain finally became the least of my worries. Flipping the bacons, avoiding getting 'shot', and generally having fun in the kitchen, I didn't realize that I took an hour preparing my entire breakfast.

It consisted of eggs, bacons, sausages, bread, and my trusty coffee. It smelled heavenly, I also didn't forget to add the Oreos.

Oh yeah, I still have classes. It's probably 9:30 now. Disappointingly, I finished the meal quickly. Not that I'm complaining, I added a bit too much salt on the egg anyways. The bacon lacked sweetness, it probably wasn't honeycoated, that sucks. My favorite bacons were honeycoated.

The coffee, however, was high class. It didn't disappoint at all. Bean Water never disappoints, to be fair, but I still insist on saying today's coffee gets a 10/10.

With a full stomach and refreshed mind, I finally took my phone from the kitchen's charger port. I had no new notifications, so I should probably get going.

In a hurry, I wore casual clothes again and rushed for school. I should probably clean some of my shoes too, some of the white ones were getting stains.

Distracted by random thoughts, I forgot to even check my phone. I reached the uni's gates and entered with relief. At least they haven't barred me from entering.

I never really realized how big this uni felt until I had some free time to travel it. Oh, the free time I had!

Of course, I'm not intentionally running away from club members! Yes, I'm just exploring the different buildings and not rerouting to get to mine! Wow, we had a fancy statue here?

Nevermind! It wasn't that pretty! Someone was sitting near it!

As if on second instinct, I try to avoid getting seen. I start to speed walk away, but luck kept being a mess on me.

"Hey Fiat!" His voice called out to me. I want to bury myself, for reals. Honestly, why did HE have to find me now?

"Hey," I almost played some drum solo in my chest when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. It's a friendly gesture, sure, but I don't think I could handle it right now.

"Hey-Hey Toptap." I greeted back with the greatest difficulty. 

I swear one day I just might not talk to this man ever again. I've been having subconscious awareness over his actions, and I'm not quite sure I like it.

I mean, I think he likes me? But I don't want to assume and make assumptions, or else I might hurt us both.

He smiled at me before inviting me over to his seat earlier. I kindly agree, nothing to lose with sitting with him anyways.

"So, why do you seem so down? I've never seen you so late and so silent before?" He opened up the topic whilst returning to his notebook and pen.

I laughed awkwardly, suddenly thinking of yesterday's endeavors. Okay, maybe call me fickle, but who wouldn't find it hot when a guy as hot as Oaujun caught you in the same position?

Yeah maybe I am fickle

With one prompt, my mind enters a domino phenomenon, getting lost in thinking about Oaujun, before Toptap's voice once more cut me out of my trance.

"Hey, are you really okay?" His concern shone in his eyes, boring through mine with the most innocent intentions. How could he be this innocent anyways? It almost felt surreal.

"Yeah, no it's just something. Nothing big." I reassured him. My excuse extremely flimsy, but he didn't mind. Feeble words became reassurance as we fell into silence once more.

Well, maybe I really should be getting to class now, I don't want to get caught late. I glance over to Toptap, gathering my thoughts while staring at his almost immaculate frame focused on his notes.

"Uhm, I'm going to classes now. I'll probably be late for rehearsals later, please tell them." I said, watching his gaze move from his notes to look over me. 

He shot a me quick smile before encouraging me to chase for my classes. With his word, I got up and walked a few paces forward, set on escaping and getting lost in my thoughts again.

Wait, I seemed kind of rude earlier.

I cast a tentative glance at him again, but after seeing him still focused on his notes, I let go of the thought and head away for real now.

-> this is your local timeskip. Please wear your seatbelts tight, as these short timeskips tend to be unstable. Thank you for choosing FanficFare for your daily administer of Timeskips. Godspeed!

With classes coming to an end for the fay, I felt the sense of dread crawl up to me. I really want to avoid the Dance Club today, definitely after that... incident.

With an aggrieved sigh, I started to look for silent places where I can rest and maybe let off some steam.

Library is off the list, it had too much silent lovers that it'd only distract me more. I remember Jennie telling me she caught two guys having sex in there. Just the thought brings shivers.

While walking, I notice a few guys walking towards me. They seemed to be glistening with sweat, and with the bright lights of the corridors, their skins shone with glaring light.

Maybe the Bleachers would do.

I mumble a silent thanks to the guys, who didn't take note of my presence. With a destination in mind, I quicken my pace towards the football field.

Soft light of dusk covered the entire field when I finally reached my destination. It didn't seem like there were any players practicing now, nor were there any cheerleaders.

I briskly arrived on a random seat, dusting away the scraps of grub people left behind. When I became sure that my seat didn't have any more mess on it, I finally got to sit down and lose myself.

The sunset looked beautiful in this angle too. The skies bled a soft pink and violets, with the sun slowly vanishing from the horizon. Darkness slowly devoured the day, and I, alone, appreciated the signs of stars appearing across the blanket of darkness.

A sigh left from my mouth, before my head reeled at the thoughts of the previous months I've been here. I've been unusually social, and not that it's bad, but I've been getting more exhausted whenever I had to keep up with the club members' energies.

I also became closer with Toptap and Oaujun, peculiar as it may be. Toptap became someone like a close friend to me.

But Oaujun... he became a much more bigger person in my eyes. He always had a mysterious air to him, yet I can't help but think of him constantly whenever we were in one room. 

I know for a fact that I liked him, and maybe it's nothing big for others. But I can't help feeling afraid and anxious. What if he notices and puts another wedge between the two of us?

"Hey." A voice snapped me out of my train of thought. How many times has it been today anyways? 

I looked up and saw it was Toptap. He looked worn out and bullet-like sweat kept dripping from his forehead to his chin. Did he run a marathon or something?

"Mind if I... sit?" He paused in-between sentences, wheezing for breath whenever he can. 

I nod and usher him to sit next to me, which he promptly did. While he sat down, I stared blankly at the skies.

"Hey." Toptap called out again. Seriously, I have to keep a list of him calling me out, it's getting incredibly long.

I glance at him and noticed the earbud on his hands, offered to me.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I became hesitant to wear the earbud. He chuckled before nodding at me.

I plug it in and returned to watching the skies. He fumbled on his phone for a while before music started to register in.

The upbeat tone caught my attention. It sounded vaguely familiar.

_Crush always making me feel like I've got nothing to offer,  
But I'm the only one that can make you feel right,  
I'm the only one that you think of at night  
Baby, don't lie _

Entranced by the voice, I didn't realize that I've started to move along the music. Closing my eyes to listen to the song, thoughts of earlier started to fade.

_You see me as your lifeline  
Other boys and girls never really made you feel right  
And you can't explain why I'm always running your mind  
Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes? _

_You like me, oh, obviously  
So why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?  
(You'll see)  
'Cause I'm supreme  
(Choose me)  
Other lovers give you no luck  
'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love  
(You'll see)  
So just shut up  
(Choose me) _

Somehow, the lyrics made me subconsciously stare at Toptap. I've never really pointed it out, but the song is weirdly reminiscent of our situation.

I think he likes me, and there's no way I can prove it, but I have this nagging feeling that the way he looks at me, or whenever he walks towards me like a moth to flame, screams that he finds me attractive.

Unlike the song, whose singer had the confidence to point out the other's feelings, I can't even point fingers or demand for them to reveal their feelings to me. People really are indistinctly different in ways, huh?

Without realizing it, the song already passed. I also realized that I've been staring at Toptap for the entirety of the song. Hiding my embarrassment, I stood up swiftly.

He looked up at me with a questioning gaze, which I replied with a short smile. "Let's get back to the club, but you're gonna have to recommend me more songs, okay? That song was good."

Toptap nodded at me meekly before I helped him stand up. He glanced at me for a brief moment before grumbling, "I only had the chance to sit down for one song, how unfair."

I giggle at the statement before I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the club, initiating conversation about artists while we were at it.


End file.
